


They are nothing compared to you

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad north siders, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Serpents, I chugged NyQuil, I swear, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead stands up for his relationship when a long time secret is revealed





	They are nothing compared to you

**Author's Note:**

> I have the flu, I am bored, I just jugged NyQuil, I am hungry.

“Let’s go to the Serpent bar and talk some sense into them.” That sentence from Archie got Jughead moving fast.

“I am not going,” Jughead started with, “and before you call me out for being a little bitch I am going to write for the paper and take a fucking nap.” With that final sentence Jughead got up and left.

But Jughead didn’t go home. No, Jughead went to the one place Archie and the other Northsiders had been talking about. Why? Jughead wasn’t the quiet Northside writer everyone expected him to be, instead he was a Southside Serpent and the next in line to become King when his dad decides to retire from the throne. Along with the fact that they were his family and for acertain someone, more than family unless you live in some place like Alabama or yeeha country.

 

When Jughead got to the bar he ran in, slamming the old door almost off its hinges. That got peoples attention, but what really got them interested was him running to the loft and shouting down at them to get their attention.

“OYE!” He shouted, “there are some Northside Jr Scum coming here soon by the way. Just don’t kill anyone or leave permanent damage, we do not need someone in jail...yes I am talking about you Sweet-pea and Tallboy.” 

 

With that final word he walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his leather covered back and buried his face into his back.

“Hi,” he muttered softly causing a slight vibration to go through the leathered backed owner.

“Shouldn’t you be at home or hiding so they don’t catch you?” A female voice interrupted his comforting moment.

“Well, Tony, you see as I ran here I decided to finally reveal myself to the Northside. They have been walking over me for too long. The football team are all dicks anyways, Archie acts like he cares but he doesn’t, the cheerleaders are too spoiled especially Blossom and Lodge and Betty keeps trying to get into my already taken pants.” 

“Awwah, why don’t you come to Southside than?” She asked with a unnaturally sweet voice for her.

“Don’t bother doing the puppy dog eyes I was already thinking about asking my dad anyways.” He muttered into the back he was still attached to causing it to become slightly muffled.

“Well you better be sure of that I here them coming now.”

 

Tony, like always, was correct. Not even a minute later the bar was filled with prissy Northside scum but Jughead didn’t care. Within the time it took for them to get there finally he had finalized his decision and was now seated on a pool table making out with his boyfriend.

 

_SLAM!_

 

Everyone looked up from their daily business to see Archie, Kevin, Moose, Reggie, Cheryl, Betty and Veronica all there staring them down.

“Go to hell, you’re interrupting a very important make-out session you dicks!” Sweet-pea shouted anger by their intrusion even though he knew it was coming.

“And who would ever want to kiss south-side scum like you?” Cheryl asked him in an awful condescending tone.

“Me you baboon ass bitch,” I deadpanned at them, angered by her for dare insulting my love.

“JUGGIE!” Archie, Veronica and Betty shouted at the same time. The others just looked either confused, pissed or smug aka Keller since he has know for a while after all who else is dating Fangs.

“Come on Juggie, get away from the south-side scum and come over to my house. We can  work on the paper .” Betty said trying to be sexy while emphasizing on the last part.

“And why do you think I would cheat on my boyfriend of the past year and two months with some whore like you?” Jughead asked pissed off, Sweetpea even had to put his arm around his waist to keep him from charging.

“But Juggie I am your best friend and so is Betty.” Archie stated trying to look sad but it came out looking more like he just sharted.

“Yeah ‘best friends’ totally. Like how you both abandoned me for the summer. Like how you let your bulldog buddies beat me up. Like how none of you realized that I am the serpent prince. Like how none of you have ever been to my house. Best friends my ass! The only one I count as anything like a friend is Keller since he is faring my boyfriends best friend. Now get the fuck out of here and never come back!” By the time Jughead had finished he was panting from shouting at them.

Sweet-pea pulled him against his own chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead to calm him down. 

With that the stunned Bulldogs left except for Keller who just walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. They of course went to sit on a beanbag chair to cuddle looking as cute as ever.

“Ignore them love, they are nothing to compared to you.” Sweet-pea murmured into his ears as he held onto him. 

 

** Ten Years Later **

 

Now at 27 years old Sweet-peas words from so long ago could not have felt more true.

In those ten years, Jughead and Sweet-pea got married, adopted a son named James, Sweet-pea owns a world renowned motorcycle company, Jughead is a New-York times best selling author three years in a row and they are happier than ever before.

Kevin and Fangs got married of course and had adopted two kids named Katlyn and Janey, fraternal twin girls.

Toni stayed single and Jughead ended up naming her the new serpent king after they adopted James.

 

What about the North-siders?

Josie actually became super famous singing and stayed close to Kevin.

Betty and Veronicabecame a stay at home housewives to a now very fat Archie. Archie was angered but Jughead going to south-side so he enter a polygamist relationship with Betty and Veronica out of desperation and depression. He never went anywhere with either football or music and instead became an old drunk at 27.

Reggie got arrested for fighting and is in jail for assault.

Moose joined the army.

Cheryl tried to take up the maple syrup empire but wasn’t able to fulfill the footsteps and ended up now living on the street.

 

 

“The end.”

“Is that true daddy?” A curious James asked with a yawn.

“Of course sweetie. Now go to bed you get to see Uncles Fangs and Kevin, along with Aunties Toni and Josie. Plus Grampa Jones has a surprise for you tomorrow.

With that Jughead stood up and placed a kiss onto his sons forehead. After turning on the night light and closing the door he went into the waiting arms of his husband to fall asleep and maybe a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos because I love your guys words plus I love people saying loving words for my rare pairings love.  
> I’m going to sleep or eat idk...bye.  
> Also to all my Sirius Black series readers I will post tomorrow because I am sick and I have tomorrow off of school anyways.


End file.
